


Afternoon

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene in a bedroom, with bruises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

Ryan made a small, tentative movement. It hurt. So did the next one. As far as he could work out without subjecting himself to too much pain, his left leg now wouldn’t bend at all and even taking anything more than a shallow breath caused a nasty stabbing in his chest.

Maybe he needed the medic’s ministrations after all. Or maybe he just needed more tablets. He knew which he preferred. At least the tablets came without added sarcasm.

Next to him, Stephen stirred lazily and turned his face for a kiss. Another one. Ryan smiled and obliged. He wondered vaguely what time it was, but his watch was on his left wrist, and that arm was pinned down by his warm, cuddly and all too distracting companion.

Ryan presumed they must have slept, but truthfully he couldn’t say when. It was only the fact that he was no longer totally bone-weary that told him they hadn’t just spent the last few hours making love.

He wondered idly at what stage fucking had turned into making love? Probably when he’d wanted more than anything to look into Stephen’s midnight blue eyes at the moment when his lover came. He’d enjoyed that more than he’d believed possible. And he’d spent the next few hours trying to repeat the experience as often as they could manage. Which with his bruises and their collective exhaustion probably hadn’t been that often, but his memory had gone a bit fuzzy after the second time.

Much to his surprise, no-one had disturbed them directly, and they’d managed to ignore the sounds of cars, lorries and even a helicopter arriving. But eventually, Ryan heard the sound of footsteps approaching and knew their private time was coming to an end.

A rap on the door was accompanied by Lyle remarking cheerfully, “If you can stop shagging long enough, I come bearing gifts.”

“Coffee and bacon rolls?” asked Ryan hopefully.

The door opened and Lyle came in, carrying a tray. Neither man made any attempt to cover up which would have been difficult anyway with the duvet discarded in an untidy heap on the spare bed, an inconvenient distance away. Clutching pillows would just have looked stupid.

The lieutenant’s sharp brown eyes took in the state of Ryan’s body and Lyle whistled admiring through his teeth. “Can I fetch a camera? Those bruises are worth recording for posterity.”

“Piss off,” said Ryan, sitting up gingerly and discovering to his delight that the tray really was loaded with both coffee and bacon rolls. And a fresh supply of tablets.

“Be nice to me. I’ve spent the last two hours fending off the Witch King. He can’t understand why you haven’t handed in your report yet. I told him you were asleep but I have a nasty suspicion he didn’t believe me. Anyway, he’d have to be clinically deaf to have missed some of the noises Dr Hart’s been making, but maybe civil servants don’t recognise the sound of a good fuck when they hear it.”

“I’m neither deaf nor stupid,” said a clipped voice from the doorway. “I take it this is no longer a private party, gentlemen?”

And with that, Lester walked into the room, his nose wrinkling fastidiously as it was assailed by a heavy combination of sex and sweat, overlaid with a hint of eau de gun oil.

Stephen gave the man full marks for not betraying even the merest hint of distaste at seeing him sprawled naked on the bed next to Ryan, but even Lester couldn’t stop his eyes widening at the extent of the damage the Special Forces leader had taken.

“Please don’t get up, Captain. I take it you’ll deliver your report in person, later?”

Ryan nodded. “If I had to type it left-handed, you might be waiting some time, sir.”

“I’ll see you downstairs in one hour,” said Lester crisply, then turned on his heel and left.

Ryan sighed, and it hurt. “Fetch a medic, Lyle. I suspect I’m going to need more than tablets. He doesn’t look a happy bunny.”

“Hardly surprising. They can’t find anywhere big enough to take seven tyrannosaur corpses. And Professor Cutter is insisting on keeping them all. By the way, he’s moaning about the condition of a couple of them,” Lyle grinned broadly as he sauntered back to the door. “Nice shooting, Dr Hart.”


End file.
